Darkest light
by SolsticeReid
Summary: Shadow, was just about fed up with everyone making a fuss over a party to celebrate the year 2014, but when a friend of Silver's appears will he decide to give them a chance or will the friend have to leave for home to deal with another?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow was relatively bored. No new missions from G.U.N, no badniks to defeat, no one to race. It was a dull day, the wind howled outside and the rain splattered against the ground and window. All he could do was look at the rain drops race from the top of the window to the bottom, inside the house of which he dwelled Rouge and Amy had came back soaked to the skin from shopping

"What are you going out for now?"

Shadow had asked Rouge before they had went out.

" Dresses for the New Year party... Why don't you come and get something nice to wear?"

Shadow looked at his clothes, perhaps he did need a few new outfits but he couldn't be bothered to look for anything nice to wear for the 'Big Event' as Amy had called it. Shadow recalled this happening, it had only happened a few hours before it started raining. He was going to go out on his motorbike for a while and get out of Mobius, but that was when it had started raining. He flicked on the TV, nothing good had been on the last three or four times he had checked

"Shadow you're still sitting in here?" Pestered Rouge.

"Yeah, why? Can't sit in my own living room and be bored can't I ?"

He said not turning his attention from the TV.

"Shadow, how long are you going to be looking for something to watch on the TV? Me and Amy are going to be watching..."

Shadow didn't want her to finish , instead he stood up and walked out of his home into the pouring rain " I can't even get flipping peace and quiet in my own home."

Shadow muttered, even though the rain pelted down onto his head making his fur wet and soggy he continued to walk down the street towards Sonic's house which he shared with Tails and Silver, apparently Silver had a friend coming to the party "She comes from another dimension... She isn't used to the atmosphere we have so I have no clue how this is going to turn out!" Silver had said with one of his small yet considerably acceptable smile. Shadow had a fond memory he had realised the day before, he could remember the times when he had beaten Sonic wether it had been a race or a battle, yet he couldn't remember Sonic beating him, he refused to remember those times...

Elsewhere, another time, a different dimension...

"Garadon, you said I could go and now you refuse to let me leave?"

Blaze huffed, she had been looking forward to this 'party' as Silver had called it. Blaze had never been to a party... Well besides from meetings of a particular subject would be held for the royal council.

" You cannot leave with all the duties and responsibilities you have around the palace and the Kingdom, I forbid you to go while the New Year comes in.."

Garadon sighs, he had been enjoying the peace and quiet of the palace and when Blaze had heard he refused to let her go she hadn't been too happy.

"I just replied to Silver a few hours ago saying I would go , It would be extremely rude of me not to go after promising my arrival and the party is to celebrate the New Year, to celebrate the better coming year and what it shall offer not just to Mobius but to the Sol Kingdom also."

Garadon hesitated, he thought Blaze was growing up and he wouldn't want to see her go... Not after what they had been put through in the earliest years of Blazes' life.

"If you really must to go Blaze, you can but you must keep safe and out of harms way."

Blaze rolls her eyes, she could be in enough trouble and be able to get out of it, she may not have a silver tongue but her hand-to-hand combat was far more powerful in other words.

" Garadon, may I pack for my departure to the Dimension Mobius?" Blaze now asked, many times he had said she could either go somewhere or do something and then repetitively change his mind,

"Of course, I am not stopping you, just take the Emeralds and protect them while you are there... You never know when trouble could appear."

She now felt in some words a little worried that something might happen... Might


	2. Chapter 2

Mobius, nine-thirty , eight hours and fifteen minutes ahead of the Sol Dimension.

"Rouge and Amy are seriously trying to suffocate me with the talk of make-up and clothes for that idiotic New Year Party of yours."

Shadow had been ranting about girls and make-up for almost half an hour now, Sonic now bored of the situation picked up a nearby apple which was in a nearby fruit bowl and prepared to throw it at his head, Tails saw this and quickly shook his head in an attempt to get Sonic to think twice about what he was going to do. Sonic had that same grin he always had and he pelted the apple at Shadows' head hitting him above the eye and blinding him for a mere second "What are you doing you idiot!" Shadow yelled,

Sonic stands up and shrugs "I'm getting you to shut up, how else was I supposed to do it?"

Tails decided to try and calm them down he didn't like his friends fighting, if Shadow was even considered a friend

"Hey g-guys calm down. It's not like the world is going to end over a blind eye and a apple."

He picks up the apple and places it back in the bowl, which he takes to the kitchen to make sure Sonic nor Shadow got their hands on it, yet Sonic managed to make World War Three erupt from a simple toss of a apple.

Only a few minutes later furniture was over turned, a few of the glass vases broken and a frightened Tails cowering in the kitchen, trying not to listen to the noise of which came from the living room ,but for now it was a battle field two strong army's at each other necks fighting to be called the 'Strongest and Bravest' army in the land. This is when Silver hardly any water dripping off of him and onto the floor enters another following behind him hardly any water could be seen dripping off both the albino hedgehog and purple cat, pulling along a medium sized purple and blue suitcase, the feline was tall, elegant and quite regal looking in other words... hardly anyone Silver would have been acquainted with. "Tails, this is Blaze I told you she would be coming to the party, right?" Silver had said anxiously.

He couldn't exactly remember if he had actually told them she was coming or not and yet he hoped that he had.

Tails shakes his head "You didn't tell any of us Silver, well I don't think you told us, anyway..."

A loud crash is then heard from the living room putting the conversation of 'How Silver Forgot' to a halt for now.

"Uh... Blaze put your suitcase here for a minute, I need to check up on two individuals quickly."

Silver briskly walks to the door and opens it, to see the mess that Sonic and Shadow had made

" What have you done? I just cleaned the place an hour or so ago!"

When Silver got nervous he cleaned and this is one of the times he had gone through every room and made sure it was clean, even Sonics' room. Blaze on the other hand was trying not to worry, she didn't like conflict between two of whom are supposedly friends. Instead of letting this happening slip she decided to have a look for herself, knowing that Silver was particular in the way of cleanliness. She peer's round the side of the door only to be almost hit with a green spear of a sort, she now realises how far this 'battle' had come between these two 'army's' and decided to step in, to try and stop this fight.

" Wait, Blaze no! Don't..."

Silver was about to tell her to stop and get back into the kitchen so he can put end to this dispute so it could be resolved another day but Blaze already decided that it was for best if she tried to help besides... She was a princess, she had to deal with this type of things all the time, even though the people had only been crying over spilt milk. "Excuse me, but is this the way they resolve disputes in this Dimension? If so, I am terribly sorry for being rude and interrupting."

Both individuals stop and stare at the figure who had managed to get them to stop fighting, even though Blaze was tall for her age both hedgehogs towered over her making her feel quite small indeed.

"Who are you?" Asked the blue one.

He seemed to be quite relaxed and calm the way he had spoken but the other Hedgehog was seething with anger and looked like he was going to murder the one who had asked of her name.

"Uh... This is Blaze y'know the girl from the other dimension."

The albino one spoke with a little anger and a little frustration at the mess they had made.

"Pleasure." Blaze had said sarcasm in her voice.

It seemed to be un -noticeable to the blue one, but quite noticeable to the other figures in the room.

"Well... Uh nice to meet you then I'm Sonic"

His usual casual voice had turned into a embarrassed tone.

"Uh... Yeah we kinda did turn the place into an eyesore didn't we Shadz?"

The other hedgehog spoke his voice dark and slightly nerving.

"Don't YOU blame this on me as well, you're the one who threw the apple at my head!"

He growled slightly on every word he spoke making Tails,tremble slightly the way he spoke made them think that he was about to start the fight again. Blaze and Silver on the other hand were quite calm at this happening, although it wasn't an everyday thing almost being speared into the head both had already been endured and managed to get by this. Shadow on the other hand, had not let his death stare move from Sonic, Shadow was about to introduce himself as 'The Ultimate Lifeform' but only now he bothered to even glance Blaze, he wanted to let his cheeks go red slightly with embarrassment, instead he lets the colour drain from his muzzle and go quite pale

"Hey Shadz not feeling up to par are we?"

Sonic mocks him with a grin

"So, is your' name something relatively close to 'Shadz" asked Blaze quizzically.

She hadn't been properly introduced to most of Silvers' friends so of course she was asking questions to which Silver should have already told her the answer to.

" I'd rather not be called Shadz in this house hold, but yes I'm Shadow."

Shadow hardly wanted to even look at Blaze, she figured that out quickly but for some reason he needn't tell her that he was 'The Ultimate Lifeform' for there was no purpose was there? What good would that do in this scenario.

"Well...Uh should we be getting you to Amy's then?" Silver said

Trying to move the subject onto something completely different.

"Yes, it will hardly be anything like this house hold I am supposing?"

Silver awkwardly scratches the back of his neck

"Uh. Yep. It is actually nothing like this place. It may perhaps include a few things you may not enjoy there though."

Silver mutters trying to keep quiet about Amy and Rouge being quite girly. Blaze decided to leave it at that even though it was still raining she could walk to their house couldn't she?.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost half an hour later Blaze is almost at Amy's house, drenched in water with a few other unhappy Hedgehogs leading her, showing her the way. Even though the rain patted roughly against their heads they still trekked through the rain.

"Why did we walk? Could we've run here? It's not like it would take forever running there would it of? 's what I thought." Huffed an unhappy Sonic who had complained since they set foot out of the garden.

"Just bear through it Sonic, you're not the only one who is getting soaked y'know!"

Silver complained about Sonic complaining.

"Shut up both of you! You're doing my head in!"

Shadow complained about Silver complaining at Sonic's complaining. (Yep that just happened). Even though Blaze had hardly spoken throughout the entire journey to Amy's house she was tired and quite soaked herself ,but she was enjoying herself listening to the ranting and raving going on and knowing that they were free to converse without her permission to speak was bliss.

'No duties for a few weeks for me then!'

Blaze's first thoughts as soon as she had left the garden struck her now. She smiled to herself, this is when Shadow turns around to see she's smiling

"What? You think it is hilarious to see us fight and be at each others throats do you?"

Shadow snaps at Blaze, she is taken aback by this, it was stupid to ask such a question. Blaze hardly smiled and when she did it was when she recalled the good times she had had with her Father during the earliest years of her life... The first four to be exact.

"If you can't see I am soaked myself then you must have terrible eyesight, but no I do not find your arguments entertaining in any fashion."

For the first time seeing Shadow in the street light she could see two red eyes gleaming in the darkness 'Evil' is the first word that hit her, she recognised those eyes from somewhere but she didn't know exactly when or where she had seen them.

" Finally! God we're finally here I never thought we would make it here... Then have to walk back again god dammit!"

Sonic was now miserable. Cold, wet and miserable.

" Hey boys!" Giggled a high pitched voice from above their heads, Blaze looks up to see a face peering down at them she was quite young and quite... Pink.

"Who's that?" Said the girl pointing a finger at Blaze through the window

"It is rude to point and I am guessing you are Amy... Correct?"

Blaze didn't like people being rude, it wasn't clear to her that these Mobians hadn't been brought up with the kind of treatment she did.

"Sorry! Come on in and introduce yourself then!" Amy closes the window and meets them at the door welcoming them into her warm,peaceful home.

**I am alive, school, writers block and stuff like that other Fan Fiction I have been writing and stuff like that. Y'know the normal when your back at school. Hope you enjoy the third update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! I am making up for lost time and I am posting one tomorrow aswell! As always, enjoy!**

**"Uh... Tea please Amy, thanks." **

Amy had offered to make tea and yet Blaze refused for she had no need for beverages at this current moment of time, Shadow refused the offer of tea but instead asked for coffee.

" Why don't you want a drink?"Asked Silver "We were absolutely soaked out there and we kinda still are."

Silver shifts un-comfortably on the towel Amy had put on the couch for them to sit on.

" I have no need for beverages to help me warm up, thankyou." Blaze says her gaze was shifting around the room.

The living room had a apparel of something large and pink had decided to shed some of it's fur. A bat a few years older than Blaze was sitting in a large leather seat her feet rested on a foot rest that was fluffy and... pink. The bat seemed to take pride in herself, she seemed to be slightly girly, make-up side of life having on lipstick, mascara and plenty of other things Blaze couldn't name. On the other hand Blaze seemed to already look like she had make-up on yet that was just her natural look, long thick eyelashes, golden eyes that took your breath away and her lips already a pale pink... She thought she looked like a eighteen year old, never mind a fourteen.

"So while the kettle boils, you know me and I don't know you, neither does Rouge over there."

Blaze took it this 'Rouge' was the bat sitting in the corner, unless there was someone else who was in there called Rouge and she couldn't see them, but that set of circumstances were nought.

" You're Blaze right?" Asked the pink one, instead of replying she nods." Uh... question. What make-up are you wearing it looks... Natural!"

She sounded impressed by Blaze's 'make-up skills' Blaze hears the mutterings of the words "Oh God" come from preferably Silver , but no, it was Shadow who had uttered those words in an annoyed way.

" I refuse to wear make-up." Blaze simply says.

Amy seemed to be in disbelief but it was like Blaze thought, she did naturally look like she had on make-up although appearances may look different overtime... But she had hoped for that in the occurring year of her life she would wake up one day and find that her eyelashes would be thinner, her lips darker pink and her eyes would still hopefully be the same alas... this year had not brought such 'fortune' to her.

"Well? Are you boys going to leave or will we have to start chatting about make-up and clothes in front of you?".

Shadow didn't want be hassled by the speeches of the new brands of makeup so making his leave, he stood up and didn't even give a second glance as Ghent swiftly left the house.

'Whats the point of make-up? It just makes them look like clowns." Shadow started to run. There was no one at home. Peace and quiet for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Told ya I would post another chapter, this is because I feel like I haven't been uploading as much as I should, so another chapter for you to read!**

* * *

Three past eleven, five or so minutes after the hedgehogs had left to go back home and rest...

"Blaze, how about we go out and see what dress we should get you for the party?"

Giggled Amy, Blaze had already told them she wasn't too fond of dresses nor make-up.

'Well...' Blaze spoke uncertainly about it and thought for a while

"I suppose so. It is an occasion of which I may wear a dress for, fine go for it then, shall we go shopping tomorrow?"

Rouge nodded and then looked at Amy who returned a smile.

" Blaze... Out of curiosity have you ever, y'know... Uh... Had a boyfriend?"

Blaze had been twiddling her thumbs, knowing the subject of boys would come up at some point and yet they seemed so curious about her, she hadn't had any time to ask them questions about themselves or Mobius.

"In all honesty, no, I have never. The thought of having a male friend..."

She was interrupted by Amy saying

"Boyfriend not Male friend, are you embarrassed to speak about boys in front of others?".

Blaze didn't want to admit she did, she never really had any friends that were boys ,except from Silver, she didn't know how to react when another was talking about the subject and how calm they were to even mention the topic.

" Yes I do feel a little embarrassed, why do you ask?"

Amy looks at Rouge and decided to let the expert on boys take over from the novice.

" Well it seemed I am no expert on hedgehogs... But Shadow didn't seem to like making eye contact with you. I think he may like you a little..."

This thought was preposterous was it? Was this the trouble that Garadon had been expecting?...

Fourteen minutes to three in the Morning, Shadows house

Shadow had trouble sleeping all night partly from the tree branches thrashing against his bedroom window, the wind howled louder than it had in a few months. Shadow tried to lie on his back but that made him feel awkward, his small stumpy tail made it almost impossible to lie on his back comfortably. Instead he just stared at the bare ceiling questioning the mere existence of his stumpy tail it was so uncomfortable, it felt like he was turning his foot backwards and trying to bend it at the same time, also pairing with the tiredness was a strong wave of heat coming from the radiator that sat by a large chestnut brown desk, on the desk sat a piece of blank paper and a stereo in the corner of the room beside that desk was a small black leather couch, on that couch a few red pillows. He decided it was for best if he just tried to stay awake, sooner or later he would fall asleep. Every time he tried to fall asleep, it felt like their was someone watching him and on the occasion he would look around his room and see figures, ghostly figures that seemed to stare at him, watch him as he slept. Shadow knew all too well though that these 'figures' were just shapes his imagination was making, trying to frighten him to sleep... They didn't work. He was made of tougher stuff, being the Ultimate Lifeform he wasn't supposed to be scared of anything, he wasn't a kid afraid of the dark that needed a nightlight , like Tails. He wasn't an addict to someone or something, like Amy or Rouge. He wasn't naive, like Silver. He wasn't cocky or a pest, like Sonic. He wasn't an idiot like Knuckles. The only person he couldn't come up for reason why he wasn't like them was that friend of Silver's

"Hm, that girl is certainly... Odd"

Shadow spoke out loud, he usually spoke to himself if he was alone, he wouldn't be judged like he normally was. Blaze... He didn't know her well enough to know her personality but that didn't mean he could judge her by what he already knew. What did he actually know about her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

" Perhaps I should find out more about this girl, besides she is coming to the party and it is a good time to try and know more."

Besides the more he knew the better.

Around about the same time, Blaze was lying on top of her covers and was in the same position as Shadow, figures around the room and all. She was worried, worried about what Garadon meant when he said

"You never know when trouble could appear."

That was what frightened her this very night, she didn't know if her world would be in trouble or someone is trying to destroy it completely. No idea nor clue to what may happen while she was here in Mobius, Though she had hardly seen the sights of Mobius she already knew it was a beautiful place Silver had told her so. Besides Amy and Rouge were going to take her on a 'Tour' of Mobius, sights and all.

"The most beautiful thing about Mobius is the country side, it's rolling hills, beautiful lakes and gorgeous sunsets are to die for!"

Smiled Amy, Probably day dreaming about Sonic taking her out at sunset to see the radiant colours of Amber's, pinks,ruby's setting along with the gleaming golden sun.

"It's quite romantic as well, a few hillside spots far above the ground overlooking everything in Mobius."

Rouge smiled only one thing would bother her about being far above the ground, her fear, her one and only . That was what scared Blaze most just thinking about them made her uncomfortable. The fear of falling and not being able to hold anything while in motion, knowing that the ground is far below you and being injured or maybe even killed frightened her. Especially when she was dreaming about falling, it felt like nothing nor no one was going to stop her from falling, she was dreaming this as she 'peacefully' slept. Only, this time someone caught her floating in the darkness, no words just the two floating in the eternal darkness, she could feel their heartbeat as her head rested against their chest. Obviously it was not a girl. That would of been awkward, even in a dream. Blaze was then disturbed from her sleep, a loud thump that was supposedly the heartbeat of the person had been heard from throughout the house.

"Blaze! Are you okay? You fell out of your bed!."

Amy looked slightly petrified her eyes wide with fear that Blaze had hurt herself. Rouge stood at the door a pink leopard print dressing gown was draped around her shoulders an eye mask sitting above her eyes and a tired expression came from her face.

"What time is it?'

Asked Blaze groggily standing up, she had hit her head roughly on the ground causing her to feel slightly un oriented and dizzy.

"Three in the morning. Go back to sleep Blaze we will go at ten or eleven depending when we wake up. Okay?"

Amy said trying to help Blaze stand, she nods slight pain in the back of her neck as she does so and slips back into her bed, she slept until the new day dawned. The bright colours were spreading light across the flower patterned bed sheets, the sun slowly filled the dark sky colour many pastel colours...


	6. Chapter 6

**I am thinking about uploading every second Saturday, does that sound good, I hope so, cause y'know school, clubs and other stuff going on. Except from that enjoy another chapter of Darkest Light.**

Ten in the morning Sonics' house, Shadow and Sonic are arguing... Again.

"Why do I have to drive the girls around Mobius?"

Shadow says, giving yet another death glare to Sonic.

"I dunno, perhaps I need to go somewhere myself!"

Sonic says, in all honesty he didn't want to go all they would do is go through every shop there was, looking through every clothes rack, every colour, all the fabrics, silk, cotton, wool and others he couldn't name, all the same pieces of clothing just with different patterns.  
"Fine! But the next time they need lifts around Mobius you will take them!"

Shadow growled in his chair. A loud knock and the chatter of two excited voices were heard from the living room. Sonic jabbed a thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

"Shadow, your duties await you."

Sonic says with a mocking grin.  
Silver invites the girls in, Blaze enters Amy and Rouge stay at the open door a warm breath of air coming through the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

Asks Silver, the two shake their heads turning to each other and giggling a bit more. Shadow took his time, glaring at Sonic so he got the point across that he was not happy nor entertained that Sonic was getting to stay here, eat chili dogs and help Tails with some crazy contraption of his.  
Growling or saying something wouldn't do something if the glaring wasn't so Shadow just picked up the keys for Sonics' own car and made his way to the front door, where Silver was sitting Blaze was hidden by the large flurry of quills he was speaking to an excited looking Amy who was probably hoping it was Sonic that would be taking them and a smiling Rouge who seemed to be making conversation with the hedgehog.

"Ready to go?"

Shadow muttered, he was not expecting anything but a squeal from Amy that would mean 'yes'.

"Yes!"

Squealed Amy  
His prediction being correct he shoves past both hedgehog and bat proceeding towards his car. Looking around he could not spot the purple feline anywhere.

"Where's Blaze?"

Shadow said, Amy and Rouge look at each other then into the garden.

"She was here a second ago!"

Rouge says confused at where Blaze had managed to disappear to. Somehow in the space of two minutes both female's had forgotten that Blaze had accepted Silvers' offer.

"My, I must be invisible if I was not seen here! Well of course you wouldn't of noticed me Shadow I recall you having bad eyesight."

Blaze's voice came from the back door Silver standing behind her.

"Where were you? We thought you had gone off yourself!"

Amy said with relief.

"I was in the kitchen speaking to Silver."  
Replied Blaze  
" If you don't remember actually being invited into the house for a chat."

The two girls stay absolutely still waiting for Shadows' reaction, he seemed to be filling with slight anger his fits tightening, Shadow then let his anger dissolve and he unclenches his fists.

"If you want to get to the shopping centre you better make up your mind, if you're going or not!"

Shadow says trying to keep his anger within him.

"Yes, let's get going shall we?"

Amy said holding out her arm to link with Rouge's. Rouge holds out her arm and links it with Amy's and as they walk down the pathway Blaze following awkwardly behind them, Amy offers her other arm for Blaze to join in. Blaze shakes her head refusing the offer of Amy's arm and continues to walk down the pavement Shadow walking in front of them all considering whether or not was it a good idea if it was okay to hit a girl when she was really annoying, not Amy and Rouge though. Blaze. She was the only one that wouldn't mind speaking back to him and didn't seem to take any notice that he could possibly kill her with one chaos spear. Unlocking the car he slips into the driver seat, Sonic had just bought this car, resulting in the 'new car smell' that wafted around him.

"Off we go!" Giggled Amy

Rouge sat in front Amy and Blaze in the back, but Blaze ignored the chatter of Amy and Rouge she ignored the radio, everything around her suddenly faded away as they drove off down the road towards the centre of Mobius where all the enormous shopping centres would be awaiting them. The whole of Mobius flashed before her eyes as they went down the road practically at the speed limit perhaps a little over. Shadow looks in one of his vanity mirrors to see the feline just staring out the window, saying nothing, the sun seemed to make her eyes glow that little brighter than they should of, a bright gold, every now and then a cloud would cover the sun ever so slightly so he could see the normal colour of her eyes.

"Shadow, did you hear me?"  
Asks Rouge, raising an eyebrow, he wasn't usually this spaced out, although hewould rather take in the sights around him, he was usually more... Alert in a way

"No, I didn't."

Replied Shadow stiffly he now shifted his eyes on the road no longer looking at the quiet feline.

"Hey! We're almost there! A full day of shopping looking at clothes, trying them on! I can't wait!"

Amy was pleased that she had chose today to go shopping and sight seeing being a bright day it was for best if they went out and enjoyed themselves.

"Blaze, what is your dream dress?"

Quizzed Amy looking over at said cat. Blaze shrugged still looking out the window, she was content sitting there staring out the window. Sights flew by her, there were many people on the streets quickly walking to work or they were meeting people. They were so busy, it didn't even look like they had time to stop by and take a few seconds to rest. This reminded her of what she was like back at the palace, always on her feet, making sure that she was always kept busy, no time to stop and relax, no time to just be herself. There was always something to preoccupy Blaze from doing something or another, mostly it was Nega his schemes weren't the best but always needed stopping. This is what made her think that this was an opportunity to relax and enjoy herself.

"Oh, no matter your dream dress will be found and there is no doubt about it, if you can't decide me and Rouge will help you pick out the dress that will make you feel like... A princess!"

A princess... this is what Blaze had tried to get away from, being treated like a princess but she didn't know in what ways wearing a dress would make her feel more like royalty than her purple robes. Amy on the other hand was ecstatic, she didn't care that Blaze had blankly replied, this was because they were there the large Shopping Centre towering above them, many floors filled with shops all of them probably over flowing with the new shipments of clothes for the winter.


End file.
